Lily Evans y los Pacificadores
by Dryadeh
Summary: Una prefecta enfadada, tres alumnos culpables y un licántropo perdido. Lily Evans y los pacificadores al rescate en el Bosque Negro.


Sí, soy yo otra vez! Es que estas Navidades he participado en varios Amigos invisibles en Livejournal x) Este lo escribí para una persona que finalmente se borró del AI y ni siquiera se pasó a recoger su regalo así que no tiene sentido poner dedicatoria. Esta persona había pedido algo sobre los merodeadores y Lily en el Bosque Negro y esto es lo que se me ocurrió.

Aviso que es muy crack xD!

* * *

**Lily Evans y los Pacificadores**

**I**

Lily se despertó temprano ese sábado. Las noches de luna llena nunca era capaz de dormir de un tirón y hasta tarde. Era debido a Remus. Desde que conocía su "_peludo secreto_" tenía sueños intranquilos y se despertaba a primera hora de la mañana, incapaz de volver a dormirse.

Así que, como cada luna llena desde que habían empezado el sexto curso, Lily se levantó sigilosamente, se vistió y bajó por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas. Su intención era ir a ver a Remus a la enfermería, aprovechando que sus amigas aún estaban dormidas y la Sala Común vacía. Así se ahorraba tener que dar explicaciones y también se aseguraba de no encontrarse a los creídos de Potter, Black y Pettigrew junto a la cama del convaleciente prefecto (porque ellos, nunca jamás, bajo ningún concepto, se levantaban antes de las doce un sábado).

Sin embargo, ni bien había posado un pie en la desierta sala común, el hueco del retrato se abrió y tres Gryffindors entraron por él. Los habría reconocido por sus andares sin necesidad de verles la cara u oír sus murmullos alterados. Las zancadas elegantes de Sirius Black, los andares llamativos e inquietos de James Potter y los pasitos rápidos y atropellados de Peter Pettigrew, siempre tratando de alcanzarlos.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio en el acto al ver a Lily al pie de las escaleras, observándolos con una mezcla entre curiosidad y desconfianza. Y fue precisamente eso lo que hizo que la curiosidad desapareciera y la desconfianza se multiplicara por mil.

—¿Qué andáis tramando? —preguntó con su mejor tono de prefecta.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, y Sirius dio un paso adelante.

—No es asunto tuyo, Evans. La última vez que lo comprobé, estar despierto un sábado a las siete de la madrugada no estaba prohibido.

Lily entrecerró los ojos, segura de que ocultaban algo. Pettigrew no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara y en cuanto a Potter…bueno, él sí la miraba. No de una manera especialmente sospechosa, sino más bien contemplándola, como solía hacer. Esa semana lo había descubierto admirándola en clase de Historia de la Magia, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y completamente girado hacia ella. Por supuesto ni se ruborizó ni apartó la mirada cuando Lily lo pilló, sino que siguió observándola tranquilamente, como si fuese un cuadro muy interesante que quería aprenderse de memoria.

Fue la única vez en que Lily perdió el hilo de la pausada y aburrida voz de Binns y no fue capaz de coger apuntes con sentido. Acabó la clase tan enfadada que había estado a punto de obligar a Potter a comerse su pergamino lleno de borrones y espacios en blanco.

—No está prohibido, pero es extraño. Y más tratándose de vosotros. No recuerdo haberos visto despiertos a estas horas desde…desde nunca —prosiguió, dispuesta a llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

—Nos encantaría responder a tu interrogatorio, Evans, pero tenemos cosas que hacer. Y supongo que tú también, así que hasta otra —replicó Black sin ceder un ápice y echó a andar hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, como si Lily fuese un mueble más de la sala. Potter y Pettigrew le siguieron sin decir nada, lo cual logró que se sintiera aún más intrigada.

Potter la había mirado como siempre, sí, pero en cambio no se había molestado en decirle nada. Ni le había pedido salir, ni se le había insinuado, ni siquiera había hecho ningún comentario ingenioso. Había dejado que Sirius llevara la voz cantante en solitario.

Algo estaba pasando, estaba completamente segura de que estaban metidos en algún lío. Durante un instante olvidó por qué estaba levantada, ocupada en preguntarse qué tramarían, pero pronto recordó a Remus y se dijo que quizás él podría arrojar algo de luz sobre el asunto.

No es que fuera a chivarse de sus amigos porque, aunque prefecto, Remus siempre acababa tratando de encubrirlos y no soltaba prenda por mucho que Lily le insistiera, pero al menos sabría si sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Remus no era capaz de mentir, de hecho ni se molestaba en hacerlo. Solía guardar silencio cuando ella le preguntaba abiertamente si habían sido los merodeadores los que habían convertido uno de los cerdos alados de la entrada del colegio en ovejas o si tenían algo que ver con el hecho de que Travers no recordara nada de lo que había hecho desde el verano.

Sin embargo, cuando Lily empujó la puerta de la enfermería, se la encontró desierta. Remus no estaba en la cama de siempre, con expresión cansada y arañazos por la cara y los brazos. Todas las camas estaban intactas, lo que significaba que todavía no había vuelto.

Pero ya era de día, desde hacía más de una hora. Ya debería estar allí.

En ese instante, Lily comprendió la actitud de Potter y compañía. Algo le había pasado a Remus. Y poseída por ese presentimiento, echó a correr hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Voló por encima del escalón falso de la escalera del segundo piso, derrapó junto a la estatua de Arnold el Confundido de la tercera planta y atravesó sin querer al Fraile gordo de Hufflepuff en sus prisas por cruzar el corredor del quinto piso, por lo que cuando llegó al retrato de la Dama gorda estaba envuelta en sudor frío y aún sentía escalofríos.

Justo cuando iba a decir la contraseña de esa semana ("_Duendecillos de Cornualles_"), el retrato se abrió y James prácticamente chocó con ella. Lo seguían Peter y Sirius. Al reconocerla compuso una de sus sonrisas lentas y traviesas que le iluminaban la cara, pero por alguna razón, la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos que permanecieron inusualmente serios.

Lily se preguntó en qué momento había llegado a tal nivel de conocimiento de las expresiones faciales de James Potter, pero él no le dio mucho tiempo para recrearse en ese inquietante pensamiento porque enseguida volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

—Hoy me ha pasado algo muy raro, Evans —dijo, en tono confidencial —Creo que hay una pelirroja siguiéndome por todo el colegio. Desde que me he levantado no paro de encontrármela. No es que me moleste pero soy un poco tímido, ¿crees que en calidad de prefecta podrías decirle algo?

—Muy gracioso, Potter. A mí también me ha pasado una cosa muy rara. He ido a ver a Remus a la enfermería y no estaba allí.

Por una vez James Potter se quedó sin palabras. Y no fue el único. Peter separó los labios como si quisiese decir algo pero no supiera qué y Black apretó las mandíbulas, malhumorado. Lily había dado en el blanco.

—Está bien, ¿vais a contarme de una vez qué está pasando? —les exigió.

Vio la duda reflejarse en los ojos marrones de James a través de sus gafas redondas y cómo Peter cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro. Sirius permanecía impasible pero sus amigos se estaban ablandando.

—Verás, Evans… —comenzó Potter, pero su mejor amigo lo interrumpió.

—No se lo digas, Cornamenta, se chivará y entonces sí que nos meteremos en un buen lío.

Lily abrió la boca para protestar pero James se le adelantó.

—No lo hará, se trata de Remus —dijo con firmeza. Sirius refunfuñó un poco pero no dijo nada más y Lily decidió aguardar pacientemente a que le dieran una explicación, por miedo a que James se echara a atrás si lo presionaba.

Entonces Potter la observó fijamente durante unos segundos con una expresión tan seria que Lily comenzó a asustarse, ¿le habría sucedido algo grave a Remus?

—Evans…Remus ha desaparecido —soltó, sin más preámbulos.

—¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? —repitió ella, incrédula.

—Evans, baja la voz, por favor —susurró Peter con nerviosismo, mirando a todas partes, pero en el pasillo sólo estaban ellos. Ellos y la Dama Gorda que fingía dormir pero de vez en cuando levantaba un párpado para cotillear.

—Como lo oyes —intervino Sirius con impaciencia —No está en la Casa de los Gritos.

—¿Y cómo lo sabéis? ¿Habéis ido a buscarlo allí?

De nuevo se hizo un silencio entre los tres amigos, como si dudaran sobre cuánta información sería prudente darle.

—No exactamente —murmuró Pete finalmente.

—¿Qué quiere decir "_No exactamente_"? —insistió Lily cada vez más enfadada.

Por primera vez en su vida, vio una expresión de culpabilidad en los tres amigos y eso terminó de asustarla definitivamente. Nunca se arrepentían de nada, nunca pedían perdón y nunca se sentían culpables. Ese era su lema.

—Quiere decir que Remus está en el Bosque Prohibido —masculló Sirius.

**II**

—¿Es que no vas a hablarnos en todo el día?

Como respuesta, Lily apretó aún más el paso para dejar a James atrás. Se dirigían hacia el Bosque Prohibido, atravesando los desiertos terrenos de Hogwarts. Aunque estaban en Mayo y hacía buen tiempo, era demasiado temprano para que los alumnos salieran a estudiar a la sombra de algún árbol o a las orillas del lago.

Sirius iba en cabeza, silencioso y taciturno, y Peter a la cola, correteando para alcanzarlos. Lily estaba tan furiosa que tenía rojo hasta el cuello y el hecho de que James fuera pegado a sus talones intentando sacarle alguna palabra no ayudaba.

—Muy bien, veo que has decidido aplicar la Ley del silencio. En ese caso, ¿quieres salir conmigo, Evans? Recuerda que el que calla otorga.

Aquello fue más de lo que Lily pudo soportar.

—¿Quieres que hable, Potter? Muy bien, pues te diré que pienso. Pienso que sois unos idiotas temerarios, que os creéis los reyes del mundo y que tenéis un ego demasiado grande para que os quede sitio para la inteligencia. Y pienso que un día os van a expulsar del colegio y será merecidamente —soltó de carrerilla. Cuando acabó, tomó aire y dio un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción tras haberse desahogado.

James se quedó mirándola fijamente, tan fijamente que por una vez Lily pensó que sus palabras lo habían afectado de algún modo.

—¿Eso es un _sí_? —dijo de pronto.

—¡Aagghrr! —gruñó Lily, desesperada.

—Evans, ya sabemos que no te gustamos mucho, pero si no dejáis de montar escándalo, vais a despertar a Hagrid —señaló Sirius.

Lily se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, la cabaña del guardabosques estaba a solo unos metros y Hagrid solía ser bastante madrugador. Si los pescaba merodeando por los alrededores del Bosque Prohibido los enviaría de nuevo al colegio y Remus quedaría abandonado a su suerte.

Así que regresó de nuevo a su silencio indignado. ¿Quién podía culparla? Descubrir en un margen de media hora que Remus estaba solo y perdido en el Bosque Prohibido, quién sabe en qué condiciones, que Potter, Black y Pettigrew eran animagos, y que las noches de luna llena vagaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts con un hombrelobo sin pensar en lo peligroso que eso era, era suficiente para alterar a alguien.

James había tratado de explicárselo e incluso Peter había hecho algún tímido intento de justificarse, pero Lily no se había parado a escucharles. No podía creer que se comportaran de una manera tan temeraria y no sabía si estaba más enfadada con ellos o con Remus. De él nunca lo habría esperado. ¿Y si atacaba a alguien cuando estaba convertido? ¿Y si mataba a alguien? En ese caso la expulsión sería la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Pero no era eso lo único que la alteraba, también estaba muy preocupada por él. Por lo que le habían contado, Remus había captado un olor en los lindes del Bosque Prohibido y se había internado dentro buscando a su presa. Como lobo, el bosque era su elemento natural y aunque sus amigos habían intentando seguirlo, lo habían perdido de vista enseguida.

Black había confesado a regañadientes que él también había captado ese rastro con su olfato canino y que creía que pertenecía a un centauro. Por lo que Lily sabía de los centauros, no eran exactamente amigables con los humanos, menos aún lo serían con los hombres lobo que intentaran comérselos.

En ese clima llegaron hasta el Bosque Prohibido. Lily nunca había estado dentro –por algo lo llamaban el Bosque Prohibido –pero al ver la soltura con la que los tres amigos caminaban entre los árboles cubiertos de musgo, le quedó claro que no era precisamente terreno desconocido para ellos.

Al principio siguieron uno de los senderos de Hagrid –según le explicó James –pero llegados a cierto punto se salieron del camino. Para entonces el bosque se había vuelto más frondoso y tupido, y los árboles estaban tan apretados que la luz apenas se colaba entre sus copas. Caminar en penumbra por "senderos" llenos de piedras, raíces y hojarasca no era algo a lo que Lily estuviera acostumbrada, así que al cabo de unos minutos tropezó y cayó de rodillas.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

Antes de que Lily tuviera tiempo siquiera de mirarse las doloridas palmas de las manos, James se materializó a su lado y la ayudó a ponerse en pie sujetándola por la cintura. Aunque estaba enfadada con él, Lily le permitió ayudarla, sin tener muy claro por qué.

Después se quedaron quietos, muy cerca el uno del otro, mirándose. James todavía sujetándola por la cintura y Lily con el corazón aún latiéndole aceleradamente por la caída. O al menos esa es la excusa que se daría más adelante.

—Aquí fue donde le perdimos el rastro anoche —observó Sirius, rompiendo el encanto del momento. Lily se apartó en seguida y se puso a sacudirse ramitas y hojas de la túnica para evitar mirar a James, pero sentía sus ojos todavía sobre ella.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Peter con nerviosismo.

—¿Y si te transformas y olfateas un poco, Canuto? —sugirió James. Lily no se atrevió a mirarlo pero notó que su voz sonaba más densa.

—Buena idea —y dicho esto, Sirius adoptó una expresión concentrada, y _pof_, de pronto en el lugar que había ocupado el alto y agraciado muchacho de sexto, apareció un enorme perro negro.

Lily, que sólo había visto transformarse a la profesora McGonagall, tuvo que reconocer que se sintió impresionada. Estaba tan enfadada con ellos por lo imprudentes que habían sido que no se había parado a valorar el hecho de que tres muchachos de diecisiete años se hubieran convertido en animagos a fuerza de intentarlo. Debía admitir que eran muy talentosos, aunque usaran ese talento para meterse en líos, en lugar de para algo productivo.

El perro comenzó a olisquear la hojarasca y el tronco de algunos árboles, siguiendo el rastro de Remus. Peter, James y Lily lo siguieron durante largos minutos, una hora quizás, internándose cada vez más en lo profundo del Bosque.

Aún no habían visto ninguna criatura, ni siquiera un pájaro, y eso inquietaba cada vez más a Lily. Sabía que habitaban distintos tipos de seres mágicos en ese bosque y el hecho de que no se hubiesen encontrado a ninguno la inquietaba. O bien estaban evitándolos, o bien estaban tramando algo.

James había dejado de incordiarla, pero caminaba muy cerca de Lily, como si temiera que fuera a volver a caerse. Cada vez que tropezaba, estaba ahí para sujetarla y después tardaba unos segundos más de la cuenta en soltarla.

Peter iba unos pasos por detrás de ellos, examinándolo todo con sus brillantes ojos, en busca de Remus. Era el único de los tres que tenía la decencia de sentirse culpable por lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Y en cuanto a Sirius, parecía ser un rastreador eficiente y agitaba la cola de vez en cuando de una manera muy graciosa.

—¿Sabes, Black? —le dijo Lily —Me gustas más en tu forma canina.

Si los perros pudieran sonreír, Sirius estaría esbozando una sonrisa irónica, pero se limitó a emitir un gruñido suave, parecido a una carcajada. Y justo en ese momento lo vio. Al principio sólo fue una sombra plateada que captó por el rabillo del ojo, pero pronto lo reconoció con claridad.

Era un unicornio. Su pelaje era tan blanco y su pelo tan plateado que parecía emitir una especie de luminosidad que hacía retroceder a la penumbra el Bosque Prohibido. Fue sólo un instante porque después el unicornio desapareció a toda prisa entre los árboles, como si huyera de algo.

—¿Habéis visto eso? —les preguntó Lily. El profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas les había enseñado unicornios una vez, pero eran crías todavía. Nunca había visto a un unicornio adulto —¡Era precioso!

—No está mal para nuestra primera cita, ¿eh? —sugirió James.

—Si tu idea de una primera cita es traer a una chica al Bosque Prohibido a buscar a su amigo desaparecido, no sé por qué te sorprende que siempre te diga que no.

—Eso lo dices porque aún no hemos llegado a la mejor parte de la cita —declaró él, sin inmutarse.

—¿Y cuál es la mejor parte de la cita? ¿Cuándo algún bicho intenta devorarnos? —aventuró Lily.

—No. El beso —y James elevó las cejas ostentosamente.

Lily estaba valorando si sería mejor reírse abiertamente o darle una contestación ácida, cuando Sirius ladró y Peter emitió un sonido agudo. A Lily le llevó unos segundos percatarse de la razón.

_Arañas._

Arañas por todas partes, descolgándose de los árboles, deslizándose sobre las raíces, brotando del suelo hasta rodearlos por completo. Probablemente por eso el unicornio que se habían cruzado parecía estar huyendo de algo.

Sirius regresó a su forma humana, aparentemente para soltar un torrente indecente de palabrotas y juramentos, y los cuatro amigos se apiñaron manteniendo en alto sus varitas.

—Evans, para qué habrás hablado —se lamentó Sirius.

—¡Cállate, Black!

Mientras ellos discutían, las arañas los iban cercando, cerrando el círculo alrededor de ellos. Estaban tan cerca que Lily podía verse reflejada en sus racimos de ojos amarillentos y velados, oír el chasquido de sus apéndices entrechocándose y ver los pelos gruesos y tiesos que salían de sus patas.

Lily odiaba los bichos en general, aunque hasta la fecha no le tenía miedo a las arañas. A las arañas que medían menos de medio metro, claro, pero estaba segura de que si lograba salir de esa, les tendría pánico el resto de su vida.

—Vale, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó Peter con voz temblorosa.

—El rastro de Remus sigue por tu derecha —explicó Sirius, tenso —tenemos que abrirnos un hueco y salir corriendo por esa dirección.

—¿Y luego qué? ¡Nos seguirán! —objetó Lily.

—Ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde —terció James y Lily notó cómo cogía su mano con firmeza. En otras condiciones se habría apartado, pero rodeada de un centenar de arañas gigantes, se limitó a devolverle el apretón —Bien, a la de tres.

—Una…—comenzó Peter.

—¡Y dos! —bramó Sirius.

Y entonces los tres amigos lanzaron un montón de _Arania Exumai, _pillando a Lily por sorpresa.

—¡Dijisteis hasta tres! —exclamó, mientras disparaba chorros de luz verde. Cuando los hechizos golpeaban a las arañas, las lanzaban volando lejos y se quedaban bocabajo, con las patas enrolladas.

—¡Era una maniobra de distracción, Evans! —explicó Sirius y apartó un par de arañas muertas de una patada para abrirse camino. Peter, Lily y James, aún cogidos de la mano, los siguieron.

Durante aproximadamente diez minutos, los cuatro amigos corrieron sin parar bosque adentro, sorteando raíces gruesas como troncos que salían del suelo, golpeándose con las ramas más bajas de los árboles y tropezando repetidamente.

La mano de James sujetando la suya fuertemente impidió que Lily se cayera al suelo más de una vez, pero las arañas les ganaban terreno a cada resbalón y sonaban tan sólo a unos pasos de ellos, arrastrándose con sus patas peludas a una velocidad asombrosa.

Ellos corrían y lanzaban hechizos por encima de sus hombros, sin molestarse en apuntar, porque había tantas arañas que tenían un blanco seguro. Sin embargo estaban cada vez más agotados y perdidos en el bosque.

No tenían ni idea de si estaban siguiendo el rastro de Remus o yendo en dirección contraria, pero el bosque se volvía cada vez más espeso y oscuro hasta que tuvieron que detenerse porque no veían nada.

A Lily le temblaban los labios, las manos y las rodillas, y por mucho que se esforzaba apenas era capaz de distinguir a James, que estaba solo a unos centímetros de ella. De pronto sintió que algo la tocaba por la espalda, y dio un respingo.

—Tranquila, Evans, soy yo —dijo la voz asustada de Peter.

—¿Y las arañas? —preguntó James, a media voz —¿Han dejado de seguirnos? No las oigo.

—Yo tampoco —replicó Sirius —Podríamos invocar un Lumos pero es posible que eso las atrajera de nuevo.

—Eso si no están ya aquí, rodeándonos —masculló Lily —este silencio me pone los pelos de punta.

Y era cierto. No se oía absolutamente nada, era como si estuviesen en una habitación a oscuras, solos. No tenían ni idea de dónde estaba Remus, no sabían dónde estaban ellos ni cómo salir de ahí, y posiblemente estaban rodeados por un centenar de arañas gigantes. Lily quería chillar a los tres chicos y posiblemente darles un puñetazo por haberse metido en tal lío, pero temía que de hacerlo atrajera a las arañas así que se contentó con apretar la mano de James hasta que le dolieron los huesos. Pero él no sólo no se inmutó, sino que comenzó a trazar círculos en el dorso de su mano con el pulgar de manera tranquilizadora, aunque a decir verdad sólo consiguió que Lily se pusiera más nerviosa.

Permanecieron allí parados, en la oscuridad, apretados los unos contra los otros durante un minuto hasta que Lily no lo soportó más.

—Si nos quedamos aquí parados sin hacer nada, nunca encontraremos a Remus y desde luego nunca saldremos de este bosque. Voy a encender una luz y me da igual si eso atrae a las arañas —declaró, sonando más segura y decidida de lo que se sentía en realidad.

Y dicho esto, susurró un suave "_Lumos_" y una bola de luz brotó de la punta de su varita.

Lily ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos en el bosque. Estaban rodeados.

Pero no por arañas.

_Por centauros_.

**III**

Los centauros, con semblantes terribles y orgullosos, los guiaron hasta un claro del bosque donde los árboles no estaban tan juntos y la luz del sol de media mañana se filtraba entre las copas. Los dejaron allí y después se retiraron unos pasos, formando un círculo alrededor de ellos como si quisieran impedirles la huida.

Un centauro, el que parecía ser el líder de manada, se adelantó. Tenía un torno musculoso y lleno de cicatrices y llevaba la larga cabellera blanca recogida en la nuca. Su rostro era hermoso pero su expresión muy poco amigable. Examinaba a los cuatro amigos con sus ojos negros como la brea, llenos de frialdad. El resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelaje negro y su cola plateada se balanceaba con inquietud mientras contemplaba a los intrusos.

—Potros humanos —escupió al final, con una voz extraña y retumbante, como si tuviera eco —¿Qué hacéis aquí? El bosque está prohibido a los estudiantes de Dumbledore, se lo advertimos.

—Estamos buscando a un amigo —respondió James —Es otro…potro humano —dijo, y Sirius Black ahogó una risilla. Lily le dio un codazo —Se perdió en el bosque anoche y no ha vuelto. Estamos preocupados.

—Yo sé de quién hablan —masculló otro centauro, adelantándose. Este tenía la piel negra y el pelaje rojo, y su rostro mostraba una expresión fiera y desagradable —Se refieren al licántropo, Ethain.

—Lo sé, Ronan —respondió el líder.

—¿Lo habéis visto? —les preguntó Lily —¿Está bien?

—¿Que si está bien? —bramó el tal Ronan —¡Ese necio perro humano trató de atacarnos! Le dimos su merecido.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho? —le gritó Lily, en voz igualmente alta —¡Está enfermo! ¡No sabe lo que hace cuando está convertido, pero como humano es inofensivo y jamás os haría daño!

—¿Que jamás nos haría daño? —se burló Ronan —¡Como si un potro humano pudiera dañarnos! ¡Podríamos acabar con la efímera existencia de cualquier humano en un instante!

—¿Qué le habéis hecho? —insistió Lily, ignorando la amenaza de Ronan —¡Hablad!

—Evans —siseó Sirius por lo bajo —No los cabrees.

—¿Ves cómo nos hablan estos insolentes humanos? —Ronan se dirigió a Ethain, ignorando a los cuatro amigos —Ya no son potros, Ethain, y nos tratan como si fuésemos mulas. Debemos castigarlos.

—No era nuestra intención ofenderos —aseguró Peter, tembloroso —Sólo queremos saber qué ha sido de nuestro amigo y nos iremos, y nunca volveremos a entrar en el Bosque ni a molestaros. Lo prometemos.

—La palabra de un humano no vale nada —replicó Ronan y coceó el suelo con violencia. Varios centauros lo corearon haciendo lo mismo, hasta que Lily sintió temblar del bosque bajo sus cascos.

—No podemos dañar a estos humanos —dijo una voz. El ruido de cascos se interrumpió y todos se volvieron hacia un tercer centauro que caminó tranquilamente hasta el centro del círculo. Tenía una larga cabellera dorada y el rostro más hermoso de todos los centauros. Sus ojos eran de un azul violáceo como el del cielo en un anochecer cuando empiezan a verse las primeras estrellas —Conocéis bien los designios. Estos humanos son importantes en los acontecimientos que están por venir. Lo dicen los planetas, Ethain.

—Eso, Ethain, lo dicen los planetas —lo apoyó James con desparpajo, como si en realidad entendiera algo de lo que estaban hablando.

El líder de los centauros pareció meditar sobre las palabras de su compañero, pero Ronan no tenía intención de dejarlos marchar sin un castigo.

—Es cierto que no podemos matarlos —reconoció a regañadientes —Pero deberíamos darles un escarmiento de todos modos.

—Estos humanos no nos han hecho ningún daño, Ronan —dijo el centauro rubio.

—Alguna vez tu predilección por los humanos te traerá problemas, Firenze —amenazó el aludido.

—He tomado una decisión —dijo Ethain, cortando la discusión. Se hizo el silencio en todo el claro. Lily notó cómo James le apretaba la mano, expectante. —Los dejaremos ir —se oyeron murmullos de disgusto entre los centauros pero Ethain los ignoró y se acercó a los cuatro amigos —Pero si volvéis a entrar de nuevo en nuestros dominios, vosotros o vuestro amigo lobo, no seré tan clemente.

—No lo haremos, lo prometemos —se apresuró a asegurar Peter.

—Firenze, tú guiarás a estos potros fuera del bosque —ordenó Ethain y Firenze asintió en silencio.

—Pero, ¿y Remus? ¿Qué pasa con él?

**IV**

Firenze los guió sin decir una palabra ni responder a sus preguntas sobre Remus hasta que se hubieron alejado alrededor de un kilómetro del claro de los unicornios. Entonces se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellos. Sus rasgos no eran tan fieros como el del resto de sus compañeros y su pelaje era tan blanco como el de un unicornio. Emanaba de él una calma extraña y tranquilizadora.

—No debéis preocuparos por vuestro amigo, está bien —les dijo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Dónde está? —inquirió Sirius.

—Por aquí —fue la respuesta de Firenze, y los guió durante unos minutos, alejándose cada vez más del claro. El bosque se volvió más oscuro por un tiempo pero pronto encontraron pequeños claros entre las copas de los árboles que les indicaban que estaban alejándose de lo más profundo del Bosque Prohibido.

Y entonces Lily lo vio. Había un muchacho acurrucado entre las grandes raíces de un árbol gigantesco. Estaba desnudo, en posición fetal y parecía dormir.

—¡Remus! ¡Es Remus! —exclamó Lily al divisarlo. Todos echaron a correr hacia él, aliviados y felices, llamándolo a gritos. Remus se despertó al oírlos y se incorporó, adormilado y confuso. Estaba extremadamente pálido, pero por lo demás no parecía herido.

—Chicos —murmuró —Lily, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde…dónde estamos?

—Maldito Lunático —masculló Sirius, pero sonreía —Hemos pasado un jodido infierno para encontrarte y mientras tanto tú estabas echándote una siesta a la sombra de un árbol.

—¿Esto es el Bosque Prohibido? —preguntó Remus frotándose la cara con las manos, todavía aturdido —¿Y ese es un centauro? —añadió al ver a Firenze, contemplándolos con serenidad.

—Por lo que hemos oído tuviste un encuentro con algún que otro centauro anoche —le explicó James dándole una palmadita en la espalda —Es un milagro que hayas salido ileso.

—Yo no diría tan ileso —observó Peter, y entonces Lily se dio cuenta de que Remus tenía la marca de una herradura enorme en mitad del pecho que comenzaba a amoratarse.

—Oh, Merlín, estoy desnudo —exclamó Remus de pronto, cubriéndose como podía con las manos. Lily había estado tan contenta de verlo que apenas si había notado que su amigo no llevaba ropa, pero miró a otra parte rápidamente —¿No me habéis traído nada que ponerme?

—Es el fallo de nuestro plan. Olvidemos lo de colarnos en Hogwarts disimuladamente. Creo que Lunático desnudo llamará bastante la atención —dijo Sirius, a medias irritado, a medias divertido.

—Bueno, yo tengo mi capa invisible —terció James. Lily vio cómo abría su mochila y sacaba de ella una capa de un tejido extraño y plateado, que parecía muy liviano. Se lo pasó a Remus y esté se lo echó por encima. Todo su cuerpo, excepto la cabeza y los pies, desaparecieron bajo la tela.

De pronto, todo cobró sentido para Lily.

—Así que así es cómo lo hacéis, ¿verdad? —miró a los cuatro amigos, juzgándolos —Así es como os escapáis por las noches sin que nadie os vea.

—Ya las has liado, Cornamenta —se lamentó Sirius.

—Será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino —intervino Firenze —La mañana está avanzada.

Peter ayudó a Remus a levantarse, y apoyado en su amigo porque aún estaba demasiado débil, los cinco jóvenes reanudaron la marcha, siguiendo los andares tranquilos y sigilosos de Firenze el Centauro. Por el camino hablaron en voz baja, contándole a Remus todo lo que habían pasado para encontrarle y su expresión se iba volviendo tan culpable a cada palabra, que Lily decidió que no era necesario reñirle. Les pidió disculpas mil veces, pero James y Sirius le aseguraron que había sido muy divertido, y Lily y Peter lo tranquilizaron diciéndole que no pasaba.

—Hemos llegado —dijo Firenze de pronto, y al mirar al frente Lily vio que el sendero que usaba Hagrid para moverse por el bosque cruzaba por allí —Sólo tenéis que seguir el sendero y llegaréis a Hogwarts.

—Muchísimas gracias por todo —le agradecieron. Firenze asintió con solemnidad y se dispuso a dar media vuelta, pero James lo detuvo.

—Espera un momento, por favor. Cuándo dijiste todo eso de los planetas y del futuro, ¿a qué te referías exactamente? ¿Hablabas en serio o sólo era una mentira para sacarnos de este lío?

—Los centauros nunca mienten, joven humano —dijo Firenze con tono calmo —Se avecinan tiempos oscuros y vosotros tendréis un papel muy importante para traer de nuevo la paz.

Y dicho esto, se despidió con un gesto de cabeza, y desapareció entre los árboles agitando su cola plateada.

—¿Habéis oído eso? —dijo James, entusiasmado —Quizás deberíamos cambiar nuestro nombre. Podríamos llamarnos "_Los pacificadores_", ¿qué os parece?

—Nah, sigo prefiriendo Merodeadores —desechó Sirius con un gesto, mientras tomaban el sendero de vuelta al colegio.

—O tal vez "_Los Guardianes de la Paz"_. Sí, ese nombre tiene más gancho.

—Demasiado ostentoso —opinó Remus, sonriendo con cansancio.

—Esperad, esperad, ya lo tengo —James detuvo la marcha e hizo una pausa dramática antes de anunciar el título definitivo. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo —"_Los protectores del universo_".

—James, no tienes remedio —Lily puso los ojos en blanco, resignada.

Él dio un respingo y abrió mucho los ojos, paralizado.

—Eh, tíos, ¿lo habéis escuchado? Evans me ha llamado…_Lily_, me has llamado "_James_". Lo has hecho —declaró, en el mismo tono que usaría para decir que había salido elegido nuevo ministro de magia o que le habían concedido la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase.

Lily lo había hecho sin darse cuenta. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, en lugar de "Potter" o "Creído Insoportable", o algo por el estilo. Pero no tenía ninguna importancia, ¿verdad?

…Verdad.

—¿Y qué? Es tu nombre —murmuró ella, evasiva.

—Así que ya no soy "Potter" o "Creído Insoportable". Ahora soy James —continuó entusiasmado —James como James, Tu Futuro Esposo o James, El Padre de Tus Hijos.

Lily ni se molestó en contestar. Puso los ojos en blanco y apretó el paso para dejarlo atrás y caminar junto a la cabeza flotante del cansado Remus. Pero conocía lo suficiente a James para saber que no se vencería tan fácilmente.

—Hablando de nombres, ¿qué te parece Harry James para nuestro primogénito? —le preguntó, corriendo un poco para volver a ponerse a su lado. Remus sonrió y meneó con la cabeza.

—Te recuerdo que ni siquiera he aceptado salir contigo, no hablemos ya de tener hijos —señaló Lily intentando sonar cortante, aunque no estaba segura de haberlo conseguido.

—Oh, Lily, pero es evidente que sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

—Ya has oído a Firenze: lo dicen los planetas.

Y por una vez, Lily Evans no supo qué responderle a James Potter.

**V**

Regresar al colegio sin ser vistos no fue tan fácil como salir. Para cuando lograron salir del Bosque Negro ya era casi la hora de comer y a todos les rugían las tripas porque no habían desayunado. Además estaban llenos de ramitas, arañazos y rasguños y sus túnicas tenían varios desgarrones.

En cuanto empezaron a divisar a los primeros estudiantes por los terrenos de Hogwarts, Remus se cubrió la cabeza con la capa invisible, pero le quedaba un poco corta y a veces se le veían los pies, así que Lily estuvo en tensión hasta que llegaron al colegio.

—Remus, te acompañaremos hasta enfermería —susurró Lily hablando hacia su derecha, donde suponía que debía de estar Remus. Odiaba eso de hablar con alguien a quien no podía ver, aunque los merodeadores parecían muy acostumbrados.

—No puedo ir allí desnudo, Lily —le recordó él con tono paciente pero también un poco avergonzado —Tengo que pasar por mi habitación primero.

—Que le den a la enfermería —objetó Sirius —Tú estás bien, ¿no? No hace falta que vayas, es la hora de comer y ayer no lograste hincarle el diente a ningún centauro, así que debes de estar hambriento.

—Si no me presento allí, Poppy se extrañará —susurró Remus, porque había un grupo de Ravenclaws cerca.

El camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor fue eterno para Lily. A Remus se le veían los pies de vez en cuando y le dio la impresión de que Mulciber los había visto cuando se lo cruzaron en las escaleras del tercer piso, y las discusiones "a media voz" sobre si Remus debía ir o no a la enfermería que mantenían los cuatro amigos, no eran lo que se dice discretas.

De modo que cuando al fin llegaron a su sala común, Lily estaba deseosa de librarse de ellos y darse una buena ducha antes de que sus amigas vieran el estado de su túnica y le hicieran preguntas.

—Bueno, chicos, yo me voy —anunció. Peter, Sirius y suponía que también Remus, se despidieron de ella con un gesto y tomaron las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, pero James se quedó parado, contemplándola con una sonrisa ridículamente atractiva y una mirada traviesa, como si tramara algo.

A Lily le dieron ganas de quitarle las gafas. Seguro que no podía mirarla de esa manera si la veía borrosa.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa, Potter? —preguntó, cuidándose bien de llamarlo por su apellido.

—Falta una cosa, Lily —declaró él, acercándose un paso.

Lily tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas y paciencia para no retroceder.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablan…

Pero James Potter no le permitió acabar la frase: de pronto se acercó, le sujetó el rostro con las dos manos y le plantó un beso descarado y húmedo en los labios. Aprovechando que tenía la boca entreabierta, James apresó su labio inferior y tiró suavemente de él.

Lily estaba a punto de empujarlo lejos y preguntarle qué demonios pensaba que estaba haciendo cuando James le mordisqueó el labio tiernamente, apenas un toque de dientes, antes de apartar las manos y retirarse.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que la prefecta apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se quedó demasiado perpleja y aturdida durante unos segundos para poder pronunciar palabra. Pero entonces vio la sonrisa radiante y satisfecha de Potter y volvió a sentirse tan furiosa como en la clase de Historia de la magia en la que logró hacerla perder el hilo de sus apuntes, sólo que multiplicado por mil.

—¡POTTER! —le chilló —¿Quién te crees que… ¿Cómo te… ¿A qué ha venido eso? —logró barbotar finalmente.

Pero James Potter ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse u ofrecerle una disculpa, sino que se limitó a hacer su sonrisa más amplia y con ella esos ridículos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas hundidas.

—Te dije que lo mejor de la cita sería el beso —declaró él con tranquilidad. Después le guiñó un ojo y desapareció por las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Y Lily Evans, la perfecta prefecta, se quedó plantada en medio de la desierta sala común, paralizada y asustada ante el descubrimiento de que, por una vez, James Potter tenía razón.

**FIN**

* * *

****¡Esto ha sido todo! Cuando leí el prompt me dije, _"¿Qué se les puede haber perdido en el bosque negro?_" porque quizás los merodeadores entraran por diversión pero no veo a Lily acompañándoles por eso... así que se me ocurrió que se les hubiese perdido Remus en una de sus noches merodeando por Hogwarts en forma animal. Lo demás vino solo. Intenté poner algo con todas las criaturas que hemos visto en el Bosque Negro y no me puse resistir a meter Lily/James, aunque no estoy del todo convencida con el resultado del fic. Ni tampoco con el titulo que es una absurdez pero soy terrible con los titulos xD

En fin, si alguien lo lee, como siempre se agradecen mucho los comentarios :) Si me dejáis vuestro correo para que os responda (las personas que no tienen cuenta en la página) , recordad ponerlo con espacios o la página lo borrará! Eso es todo ;)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!


End file.
